Blaze Angel
by Chrono Crusader-Zhang
Summary: An alternate retelling of Burst Angel based on the Character Design special on the OVA dvd. Meg, Bai-lan's best gun fighter is sent to steal secrets on project "Genocide Angel" from a RAPT lab but discovers RAPT is making more than Bio-logical weapons
1. A New Mission

_Author's Notes:_ Hey everybody, before you start reading I'd like to say a few things. First off I dont own anything Burst Angel related other wise the show would have been longer and the ending would be a little less sad. Second the idea for this Fanfic came from a friend of mine after we watched the OVA dvd and the Character Design special, which I believe is the original design for all the characters rather than it being a promo for the second season of Burst Angel thats most likely never going to come. And Third, I did enjoy writing this reguardless of how bad my writting is (in my opinion). So like the discription says Blaze Angel is an alternate version of Burst Angel so dont be too harsh on it.

And finally, I'm not certain what type of gun Meg uses because it does look like a cross between a Desert Eagle and an open Chamber Revolver (if there is one)...I did read somewhere though that her gun is technically a .50 caliber revolver and I happen to believe that after looking at pictures of said gun. But for discriptive purposes I'm calling it a cross between a Desert Eagle and Revolver and in later chapters it will be refered to as a .50 caliber revolver. Anyway now that thats out of the way please enjoy.

* * *

_It was hot, the heat was so extreme you could see it coming off the ground in waves but that didn't seem to bother the cargo train that barreled its way through the expansive desert. Moments later an explosion destroyed the peace as a pillar of flame shot up from the train. Somewhere in the distance cigarette ash dropped, onto the road that ran beside the train, as a young woman no older than eighteen stood flicking away what was left of the cigarette she had been smoking. She smiled to herself, her job was complete and as an added bonus she'd get to meet her employer this time. The red head turned, done admiring her handy work, she hopped onto a Harley ridding off into the distance._

---

Megumi or Meg as she preferred to be called sighed as she recalled her first mission for Bai-lan, it had been quick it only took a few hours to set a few bombs on the tail of a RAPT cargo train and watch them explode; the reward for that easy job was a stable home and job as a mercenary for Bai-lan, to top it all off she even got her own Cy-bot. Meg looked herself over in the mirror; she was dressed in a red jacket, and tight, black, leather pants that any normal mercenary would hate wearing. A pair of goggles around her neck and hidden under the long coat tails of her jacket was a gun holster which she kept her single customized ,half Desert Eagle half Revolver, in she smirked as she zipped her jacket up just enough so you couldn't see the orange and white tank top she wore underneath, while turning to leave her room her stomach let out a loud groan of protest, any seriousness the girl had was lost "I guess the mission briefing can wait until after lunch" she chuckled as she made her way towards the dinning hall.

Her home or what she was calling home at the moment was an air based combat ship known as the Elizabeth which was manned with a small crew of fifty. She'd been living in the air ship for a little over three months now and it still puzzled her why such a huge ship didn't have a bigger staff, but it wasn't her job to think about such things, she'd been hired to fight, thinking over how the ship worked wasn't in her pay check so why concern herself with it?

The dinning hall wasn't very big but it served its purpose well it could seat the majority of the crew comfortably with at least a table in between groups of people eating together. After securing a plate of food from the buffet Meg made her way over to one of the back tables of the nearly empty room and seated herself there and began eating her lunch alone and without interruption.

"Hey there," a timid voice addressed Meg causing her to look up at the person who called for her attention.

"Hi." she answered back almost monotone, the young man standing before her looked no older than her and was dressed in chef like clothing.

"I saw you try some of the curry, how did it taste?" he asked his voice shaking with nervousness. Meg looked down at her plate and then back up at the teen in front of her and back to the plate a small smirk on her face. She stood and handed him the spoon she was using.

"Here, how about you try it?" she proposed as she walked past him towards the exit. The brown haired boy looked down at the empty plate and noticed a folded piece of paper he opened it and read the little note on it _"Note to self: tell Kyohei he made wonderful curry!" _Kyohei smiled to himself.

"Wow she's good", the ever timid chef slid the note into his pocket and picked up the plate Meg had been eating from and walked off to the kitchen to clean it.

---

Meg rested her hands behind her head as she walked towards the bridge of the ship for briefing on her next assignment. "I wonder if Sei'll be mad at me for coming late?" she pondered the idea and frowned "Yeah she'll be mad" Meg walked a little less cheerily down the metallic black and silver halls of the Elizabeth as she prepared herself for one of Sei's lectures on the importance of being on time.

"….And thus being late can cause multiply issues with a goods exchange or could be the difference between catching your target or him getting away!" Sei, Meg's employer, concluded her speech and glared at Meg who was in the process of reaching into her jacket for a cigarette "Megumi! I have already told you smoking is not permitted on the bridge" Sei snatched the box from Meg's hand "You can have them back after the briefing!" Meg scowled and grumbled something unintelligible while crossing her arms over her chest. The older woman turned her back ignoring Meg and walked over to a black screen "Now, these past few months we've been on a few anti-RAPT missions that include destroying smuggling trades, rescuing missing persons and stealing valuable data used in the creation of various biological weapons" as Sei talked details from all of those missions appeared on the screen in front of her.

It was a well known fact around the bigger crime organizations that RAPT or the New Tokyo Police Force was a corrupt group of arrogant police men and Politian that only wanted domination over Tokyo, that had only been established after anarchy took over Tokyo due to government collapse. While the general public was glad someone had stepped in to police the criminals they also turned a blind eye to police brutality making it much easier for RAPT to take over, but lately RAPT had begun drug trades, kidnapping for ransom and had employed the help of mad scientist to create bio-weapons to try and completely over take Tokyo. That's where Bai-lan stepped in, Bai-lan came from China seeing the unstable state of Tokyo, the group wanted to help rebuild Tokyo to its former glory, doing so would benefit them greatly not only would they establish some sort of trade agreement but they would also have a whole city indebt to them that they could call on in times of need.

"Now, your mission today is to sneak into another RAPT laboratory and steal information on a project called 'Genocide Angel', Amy will provide you with the information on how to get inside and where to look" Sei turned and addressed the brunette in the pilot's seat. Amy, a fourteen year old school girl, was the tech specialist of the team and also the pilot of the Elizabeth both jobs were fundamental to the organization, helping them move from place to place and go undetected during assignments.

"As you can see," Amy's girly voice began as a blue print of RAPT Laboratory C50X appeared on the screen "The main entry way is on the west side and will be stationed by at least two guards, so you'll have to sneak in through this duct here on the north side," the map zoomed in to show the air duct, "once inside make your way down the corridor towards the east side of the building…." Meg sighed as the girl droned on and on about where she would need to go, none of this was particularly important after the briefing was over Meg would get a map and be sent on her way with tech support from Amy.

"Do you understand your objective Meg?" Sei's voice pulled Meg's attention back to the briefing.

"Yeah I got it." she responded adding a half hearted salute afterwards.

---

Hours later they arrived at the drop zone and a small incline lowered from the airship allowing Meg's Motorcycle to ride down it until she touched down on the road. "Lets get this started" taking one hand off the handle bar of her bike she reached up pressing a button on the small communication device in her ear. "Amy can you hear me?" there was a crackle of static.

"Loud and clear, we dropped you about twenty miles from the facility, when you get within a mile you need to turn off your lights to avoid detection" Meg nodded an affirmative knowing that the Elizabeth had at least one camera trained on her.

Meg watched her surroundings carefully she had gotten within the one mile range of the facility and had ditched her bike a few feet away in the thick shrubbery of the forest that surround the place. Now only a huge barb wire fence that surrounded RAPT Laboratory C50X stood in between her and information on the Genocide Angel project, she reached into her pocket and drew out a small laser pointer Amy had given her, the small hand held device was a new age chain cutter. The young mercenary made easy work of the chain barrier by cutting a small hole only big enough for her to crawl through. After crawling through the hole, Meg located the air duct she was suppose to go through, it was only two feet off the ground and was a two by two foot opening. The gunslinger scowled "This is just a little too easy, normally security would be a little heavier if it held important secrets…" Amy's voice spoke through the communicator mirroring Meg's thoughts.

"Should I proceed?"

"We wont know for certain if this is a trap until we go in." Sei's voice answered, Meg hesitated for a moment, her employer was unexpectedly not worried about the potential for her number one gun fighter to be caught in a trap, either Sei really wanted that information or she had a lot of faith in Meg to get the job done, trap or no trap Meg would have to go in and so she removed the grate over the air duct and climbed in. Now the hard part started…..

* * *

Author's Notes part 2: Thus the ending to the first chapter of my first Burst Angel fanfic, I wish I could have come up with a better ending for the chapter though, its kinda loose, but anyway Thanks for reading this, and if you'd like leave a review, be it what I did wrong with this or what I did right, I just ask that no one flames me. But I hope to have another chapter up soon...I cant promise though...

Once again: Thank you for reading this and even bigger thanks if you leave a review.


	2. Encounter With the Devil

A/N:....so yeah...that took awhile....major apologies, oh and I realized I used the wrong explaination for the RAPT, its actuall Recently Armed Police Taskforce. rather than whatever I put in chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own the rights to Burst Angel

* * *

Meg shivered; climbing through an air duct during the middle of summer when even the evil scientist had the air conditioning on was terrible "I hate this place already" Meg sighed to herself and then looked down at the holographic map that had been downloaded onto her watch, she was just above the back hallway of the laboratory, exactly where she wanted to be. She looked through the metal air vent as two guards passed underneath.

"So what do you think of the food here?" A tall man garbed in black with an M16, Meg assumed this man was a guard.

"It's terrible, it tastes worse than that crap they serve in prison!" a man dressed similarly answered back, Meg held back a grunt of annoyance RAPT hired criminals when it was their job to put the criminals in jail. The pair continued their conversation; their voices soon fading from Meg's hearing.

The gunslinger counted backwards from ten before removing the vent's cover and climbing out into the white washed hallways of Laboratory C50X. Meg once again checked her map before proceeding down the hall to find the door to the closed off portion of the lab. After a few minutes Meg came across a solid black door with the words Project: Genocide Angel printed across it in big, bold yellow letters. She looked at the door looking for any sort of lock system, seeing none she reached for the red button on a side panel beside the door and pressed it. The door gave a hiss of protest as it slid to one side granting Meg entrance to the inner workings of the laboratory.

Almost as soon as Meg crossed the threshold into project Genocide Angel, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, there was something sinister in the air, or maybe it was just the pungent smell of cleaning supplies but something about the place set her on edge. She proceeded deeper into the depths of the laboratory her boots clicking lightly on the metallic floor. A scream ripped through the air, Meg fought back her own startled yelp quickly drawing her gun out of fear at whatever caused that scream.

After a few seconds the gunslinger proceeded forward around the corner her eyes widening as she entered an expansive room that looked like something out of a alien movie, three large test tubes that gave off a greenish glow took up most of the room, each with its own control console and monitoring system. Faint beeping coming from each, Meg walked over to the first test tube her gun still raised and ready to fire at will. After a few moments of examining the glowing tank she looked at the console and began to analyze the data on the screen "Hey Amy?" she scrolled down the page and continued reading "I think I found what I'm looking for."

Once again static buzzed before Amy's voice could be heard,"Good upload the documents on that drive I gave you." the gunslinger hastily reached into her jacket and pulled out the drive and plugged it into the appropriate slot. While she waited for it to load the information she walked over and checked the other tanks, the second was completely empty only containing a few floating medical probes Meg grimaced feeling bad for whatever had been in that tank. The third tank was different, it was covered in condensation that prevented her from seeing inside, Meg ran a gloved hand over the surface of the cool tank and jumped back in horror at the floating head inside, its black eyes gazed at her seemingly boring into her soul. "Meg the download is done" Meg jumped slightly the spell the head cast over her broken, she turned back to go to the first console but stopped in her tracks.

A white haired woman stood in front of her, long braids sticking out from the side of her head like she had used too much hair gel, a smirk plastered on her face as she looked at Meg.

"I see someone finally snuck in here, I get to have some fun". Meg narrowed her eyes and drew her gun with lightning speed "Ha, that's going to be useless" Meg remained still, analyzing the situation, and getting prepared to counter attack. In the blink of an eye her opponent was gone, the gunslinger remained unperturbed, she'd seen plenty of her bounties use cloaking devices and every time they'd give themselves away by taunting her.

A flash of white, Meg instinctively jerked to the side, and she found herself stumbling back as a red welt appeared on her cheek, a slightly sadistic voice sounded behind her "Great job I was aiming for your eye-" before anything else could be said Meg whirled around and fired a couple of shots, both became embedded in the glowing tank.

"Oh nice try" the voice taunted again, this time Meg didn't move but slowly turned, another white flash this one catching her completely off guard barely having time to throw up a guard as something rammed into her stomach knocking the wind out of her. Thinking fast she gripped on to it with one hand while she unloaded half of her remaining clip with her other. In the next second she was knocked to the floor, her enemy standing above her with a few bullet wounds. "You bitch!" Meg quickly rolled out of the way as a black heel cracked the ground where her head previously was. The gunslinger hopped up and fired a couple more shots off, grazing the arm of her enemy,

"Not so fun anymore is it?" Meg scoffed backing up and grabbing the drive from the console and slipping it into her pocket.

"Ha the fun has only begun!" her opponent once again disappeared but this time Meg noticed that she could see their outline as they ran closer.

"_So its not cloaking its just speed, but she's still incredibly fast with wounds_" Meg ducked under the punch that was thrown at her, and dodged a roundhouse kick, then countering with her own. The white haired woman caught it with ease before pulling her forward by the ankle and elbowing her in the stomach. Meg once again found herself winded, she fell to one knee trying to catch her breath, before she could fully recover a foot slammed into the side of her head knocking her a good meter across the room, her vision darkened for a few seconds as her opponent walked closer, once again smirking at her.

**"Maria your needed at the training area!"** a voice boomed over the intercom. the white haired woman frowned.

"Oh well I guess I don't get to finish having fun with you" she looked down to were Meg once was only to find that the red head had disappeared.

---

Meg gunned it toward the exit of the facility, sirens going off as red flashing lights went off, the gunslinger easily made her way towards the exit of the laboratory only having to kill ten guards and wound five; she reloaded her gun as she pushed open the door to the lab, firing at the two guards that were faced the other way, she took a few moments to enjoy the night air before making her way back to the hole she had cut into the fence a little over an hour ago, and going through it.

"Amy, mission accomplished, I'm on my way to the pick up point!" she didn't need to yell but after sneaking around and almost not escaping she was dying to talk loudly.

"Meg no need to yell, I could hear you across the room." instead of Amy's high pitched voice, the gunslinger heard Sei's more ladylike voice over her ear piece.

"Sorry." she replied with a little less pep in her voice, the ear piece crackled as Sei sighed,

"Just get to the pick up location and we'll discuss your findings."

Meg's eyebrow rose "Discuss the findings? As in, I'm going to be doing a follow up mission?"

"Possibly, so far based on what Amy's looked at this is bigger than just a few biochemical weapons." Meg slowed down to find her motorcycle, before long she was speeding down the road towards the only dock on the island, which also doubled as the pick up point.

* * *

A/N part 2: Whelp that finishes up the second eddition of Blaze Angel, I hope it was atleast exciting, and after nearly five months of writting this (terrible writer's block) I hope I fixed atleast 90% of the spelling and grammar errors. But anyway thank you for taking time to read this, and an even bigger thank you if you do write a review. Also thanks to those who wrote reviews for the previous chapter.


End file.
